Bittersweet Dreams
by Saphyra
Summary: Sequel to True Darkness. 1 year after Lana's death, a girl shows up on Destiny Islands claiming otherwise.Now old and new enemies are become greater threats,friendships are put to the test,and the one everyone thought was gone is back.Rated M for language
1. Dreaming?

Disclaimer- I do not own anything in this story that I do not own. XD

Woo! Saphyra is BACK (and talking in third person!)! –Bows- So, yeah, here goes Chapter one of my new Kingdom Hearts story, Bittersweet Dreams. I might change the title later, because I suck at thinking of titles and that one just came to me while I was jamming to Nightwish. Heh, don't ask. Ok, so on to chapter one!

Bittersweet Dreams

Chapter One- Dreaming?

The girl leaned into the wind, enjoying the cool pressure on her face. Her vibrant red hair danced around her shoulders and fluttered behind her. Her legs dangled over the side of the island she was sitting on, so her feet were emerged in the calm ocean water. She took a deep breath, smiling, and turned her bright gaze to the boy next to her.

The boy sighed and shook his silver bangs away from his face, and glanced at her out of the corner of his eyes. He felt the sides of his mouth turn up in a small smile.

The girl leaned close to him, resting her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her small waist, and closed his eyes.

Suddenly, he felt something wet on his chest. He opened his eyes, and looked down in horror. Blood was pouring out of her mouth onto his shirt, totally soaking him.

Then, the island, the ocean, and the girl all slipped away from him, and he was immersed in darkness, drowning in blood. He tried desperately to cry for help, but no sound escaped his mouth. The only noise was the wet lapping sound of the blood as he was slowly pulled under and asphyxiated.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Riku shot upright in his bed, gasping for breath. He waited for his eyes to adjust to the darkness, and then stood up slowly. He took one deep breath, then another, leaning his forehead against the wall. He pushed his hands through his silver hair, trying to push the images from the dream out of his mind. Then, he slipped on a pair of jeans and a shirt, and left the house.

It was very windy outside, but warm. Riku made his way down to the beach, and waded out into the water. He swam out to the island he spent most of his days on with Sora and Kairi. He made it there in no time, and pulled himself up the ladder onto the small island he liked to come to at night when he couldn't sleep. He had been coming here a lot lately.

Suddenly, he stopped dead. Sitting on the edge of the island was a girl. He couldn't see who she was because of the darkness, but he could clearly see her sitting there.

"Kairi?" Riku called out, hoping it was his friend. The girl looked at him, and he knew immediately it wasn't Kairi. Whoever it was had unnaturally bright purple eyes that shone in the darkness.

The girl laughed and shook her head. "Nope, sorry Riku." She said, teasingly.

Riku narrowed his eyes. "Who are you?" He asked, and then realized that he probably sounded incredibly stupid.

"Yuka." She said simply.

---------

"So, uh, Yuka… How did you get here?" Riku asked me, walking a little closer. I stood up, facing him.

"Oh… um… I was told to come here. It's as nice as she said it would be."

"You were sent here? By who?"

"Lexan." I answer.

Suddenly, Riku was in front of me. He grabbed my shoulders.

"Lexan? You can't mean Lana? No, she died!" Riku said, half to himself. I laugh.

"You must have been misinformed. Nope, Lexan is definitely not dead." I assured him, smiling. I moved his hand off of my shoulder. "Maybe we're not talking about the same Lexan… About my height, 16, black hair, black eyes-"

"Purple."

"What?"

"Lana has… _had_ purple eyes." Riku sighed, and leaned against the bent-over tree behind us.

"Hmmm…" I ran my hands through my long red hair, thinking. "Unfortunate… I guess the girl you're looking for is dead, then." I lean against the tree also, and look out at the ocean.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Meh, yeah, there's chapter one. Love? Hate? Please tell me!

As you noticed, I'm doing most of this in the first person because third person is really hard to write! Hehehe

Yum! Reviews!

Xoxoxoxoxo Saphyra


	2. Coffee!

Disclaimer- I do not own anything in this story that I do not own. XD

Missgoo93! Once again, you gave me my very first review! I bow down to you. –Bows-

Bittersweet Dreams  
Chapter Two- Coffee!

I glance at my clock and sigh I had managed to get a job in town, working at a small café, and had made enough money in the two weeks I had been on Destiny Islands to pay for a hotel room for a month or so. It's 2:28am. I can't remember if I just woke up, or if I never fell asleep, but suddenly, I'm wide awake. I'm nervous, scared, but I have no idea why. I lay staring at the ceiling, thinking about Lexan. Why did she want me to come here again? I'm not sure. My mind wanders back through the past, and lingers on the memory of that day…

---------------------------------------

"Yuka… you trust me, don't you?"

"What? Of course I trust you, Lexan. Why would you ask me that?" I said, laughing softly. My friend's black eyes darted quickly in my direction, then back up at the gray sky. She seemed restless, maybe upset. I couldn't really tell which. "What's wrong?" I asked, getting worried. We were lying in the grass in front of the old mansion near the woods. We came here a lot, usually just to talk. Sometimes, when Lexan didn't want to talk, we just looked at the clouds. Lexan wasn't in a talking mood that day.

Lexan stood up, pacing back and forth in front of me. I sat up, unsure of what to do. She stopped in front of me, staring into the woods. She shook her hands, as if she was trying to get something off of them, and then turned her gaze to me.

"Do you remember when I first came here?" She asked quietly. I nodded, thinking of the day Lexan first appeared in Twilight Town. It was only a few months ago.

When she finally spoke again, I had to lean forward just to hear what she was saying. "Would you believe me if I told you that I'm supposed to be dead?" She whispered.

"Depends," I said warily. "Are you going to tell me that you're supposed to be dead?"

Lexan sighed, looking away again. "Look, will you do something for me, and don't ask why?"

I hesitated for a minute, but decide that I would. Besides, Lexan was really the only friend I ever had. Everyone else in Twilight town basically hated me. Lexan didn't. She accepted me, and I would do anything to repay her. "Ok. Of course."

She smiled. That's what surprised me the most. Lexan never smiled.

----------------------------------------------------------------

"Your Majesty!" I shout angrily to the King. I'm completely fed up with waiting. We were supposed to leave an hour ago. I want to get there. I want to get there more than anything in the whole world. I don't know what I'll do when I get there. I don't know what I'll say if I see them… if I see _him_. But I need to get there.

King Mickey appears at the end of the hallway, looking half amused and half annoyed. "Ok, let's go." He says, leading me to where we'll board the Gummi ship.

I had only arrived at Disney Castle that morning. I begged the King to help me. After he got over the shock of seeing me, he agreed. So I waited around until he got ready to leave, and now here I am. I take a seat in the Gummi ship, unable to sit still. My hands are shaking, and I feel sick. I press my hands against my legs, trying to keep them still. It doesn't work.

The ship lurches forward, and suddenly we're moving very fast through a long dark tunnel. I squeeze my eyes shut; being unpleasantly reminded of the past year by the darkness that fills the craft. Then, I hear the King's voice.

"Ok, Lana. Next stop, Destiny Islands."

----------------------------------------------------------------

I rest my head in my hands, staring out the large window in the café. It's so boring here when no one is around. I think about getting myself a cup of coffee, but the trip over to the coffee machine seems miles away. Then, the bells on the door ring, and I smile as Sora walks in. He waves to me, and sits down at the counter across from me.

"Hey." I say.

"Hey."

"You want something?"

"No. Just felt like visiting."

"Oh. Well, that's cool. It was getting soooo boring here." I state dramatically. Sora laughs, glancing over at the coffee machine that had suddenly decided to be only a few feet away.

"Actually, coffee sounds pretty good."

"Yeah, ok." I walk over and grab a white mug with the words 'Destiny Café' printed in green letters on it. I realize how boring and unoriginal the name is for the first time. I press the button on the machine and it comes to life with a tiny humming sound. Then, I hold down another button and the black liquid fills the cup. White steam rises from it as I walk back over to Sora and set the mug down in front of him. I also grab a few tiny cups of cream and slide the jar of sugar over to him. Then, I get another cup for me and walk around to the other side of the counter, hopping onto the chair next to Sora.

We sip our coffee in silence. I drum my fingers on the counter. Then I realize Sora is doing the same thing, and stop. He smiles.

"So… you never told me how… or why you came here." Sora says curiously.

I sigh. "Well… I, um, I don't really remember. Every since I left Twilight Town, it's like my memories have been disappearing." I say quietly. Sora nods, staring into his coffee. I sigh, sinking down and resting my head on my arms.

Suddenly, the bells ring again, and I turn to see Riku entering the café.

"Hey Riku" Sora and I said in unison.

"Hi. Well, you guys look like you're having so much fun." Riku says sarcastically, referring to the looks of incredible boredom that are probably obvious on us. I shrug my shoulders, smiling.

"Well, it's a freakin' party now that you're here." I laugh.

"Where's Kairi?" Sora asks. Riku shakes his head.

"Dunno. I haven't seen her all day."

"I've been here all day." I add.

"Oh, ok. Hey, Yuka when is your shift over?"

"Umm…" I glance at the clock on the wall. "Actually, in like five minutes."

"Cool." Riku says.

I nod. "Oh, Riku, you want some coffee, before I have to pay?" I ask, smirking at him. Riku sticks his tongue out at me, but shakes his head.

"Nah, I'm good."

"Okay." I stare at the counter, then smirk. Slowly, I inch my hand closer and closer to Riku's side. Then, I poke him and laugh. This is my form of entertainment. He jumps slightly, then mock glares at me. I smile really wide, then turn to Sora and poke him too. He squeaks, making me shake with laughter. Sora and Riku exchange and mischievous look, and then they both start tickling me.

"Noo!" I squeal between fits of laughter. "H-hey not fa-fair, I'm a girl! You c-can't gang u-u-up on mee like this!" I wiggle around in my chair, trying to get away from them.

"Ha! Wanna bet?" Sora says, laughing hysterically.

Finally, I wrestle them away from me, trying to catch my breath from laughing so hard. Sora leans back in his chair, making it go back on two legs. Riku watches me as I fix my hair, smiling at me. I smile back as I pull my long hair back into a high ponytail, and brush my eye-length bangs out of my face. Then I stand up and stretch, checking the clock.

"Hey, I'm done for today!" I rush over and grab the mugs, and throw them in the sink in the back. Then, I untie the white apron I have to wear, stuff it into my bag, and run out to the front. "Come on!" I exclaim, pulling Sora and Riku along with me.

We run out of the café and down the street. Suddenly, I stop when I spot Kairi running up the road. On her face is a look of excitement and shock.

Sora stops next to me, making a weird noise that might be surprise. I can't quite tell.

Riku almost runs into me, and slips to the side at the last second. When he sees who is running behind Kairi, he takes a tiny step forward, then stands still. His eyes are wide, and I think I see him shake his head slightly.

Running up the road towards us, right behind Kairi, is Lexan.

-------------------------------------------------

AHHH! Teehee... the return of Lexan! Muahahahaha! Now, who didn't see that coming? I know, I really suck at foreshadowing without giving stuff away. So if anyone was totally shocked by that, please tell me. It'll make my day XD

So, anyway I might not update for a few days because tomorrow I'll be at Shocktoberfest (hell yeah!) and I'm grounded this weekend for getting an in school suspension Hahaha.

Xoxoxoxoxo Saphyra


	3. Memories

Disclaimer- I do not own anything in this story that I do not own. XD

Muaha! Muahaha! Ok, so I know I liiiieeeed, I said in True Darkness that this wasn't going to be a sequel, because I thought I was going to follow Yuka the whole time and Lexan was just going to be a minor part, but guess that idea got screwed up haha. So, yeah, SEQUEL! Teehee.

_Love (n.)_

_1. A very strong affection: an intense feeling of tender affection and compassion _

Bittersweet Dreams

Chapter 3- Memories

I squeak and run to my friend, throwing my arms around her.

"Lexan, you said you wouldn't come here." I say, confused.

"_Ok, I'll go… but will you come with?"_

_Lexan turned away. "No. I… I can't go back there." _

She smiles at me now, shrugging her shoulders. "Slight change of plans." She says, giggling. Then, she looks past me, and I can tell she's trying her hardest to keep the smile on her face. She lifts her hand, and waves at Riku and Sora. "Hey everyone." She says casually.

"Lana? Are… Is it really you?" Sora stammers, shocked.

"Of coarse it's me."

"How? You were dead." Riku asks. Lexan winces at the suspicious edge in his voice, but she obviously decides to avoid the question. She leans forward and takes a few steps toward Riku. "You aren't happy to see me, Riku?"

Within a second, she's in his arms, laughing. Riku spins her around, and I catch a glimpse of his face. He's smiling wider than I've ever seen him. Kairi is watching them, smiling. Sora still looks thoroughly bewildered, and I look at my feet, feeling something horrible deep inside me. It hits me like a bullet, and suddenly, I hate myself for feeling it.

I'm jealous. I'm incredibly, extremely jealous.

-------------------------------------------------

I sit on the beach, staring at the full moon. The pale light dances across the ocean in the gentle rise and fall of the waves. My legs are stretched out in front of me, so that when the waves roll up on the shore they just come up to my calves. I trace a heart in the sand and sigh.

"Lana?" I hear Riku's voice behind me. He walks up beside me and sits down.

"Hmm?"

"You alright?" He sounds concerned, and I wonder why.

"Yeah, I-I just couldn't sleep."

"Me either."

We sit in silence for a while. I glance at him, and realize he was watching me. We lock eyes for a second, and then I tear my gaze away. My face feels hot.

"Are you ever going to tell me what happened to you?" Riku asks, tactfully. I know I should explain, but I'm not sure if I can bear to think of the past year.

"I suppose… It would be rude of me not to." My voice sounds oddly girlish and I cough a few times to clear my throat.

There's another awkward silence during which I can almost feel the tension and nervous energy between Riku and I.

"Well, I was… you know… dead. I know, because I felt myself die. I felt the life go out of me. And then there was darkness. Terrible, awful darkness. It was suffocating. And there I was, for… I don't know how long. It could have been days, or just seconds. But suddenly, I could breathe again. Suddenly, I felt my heart begin to beat. And a voice that said, 'It's ok. The darkness won't hurt you again. I'll make sure of it.'" My head begins to hurt as I picture the brilliant white light surrounding the figure of… _him_. Thinking of him makes me want to cry, and pull my hair, and throw something, and I realize that tears are steadily flowing down the cheeks. I hastily wipe my eyes, and then I feel warm arms around me.

Riku…

I press my face against him, sobbing. Where did all this emotion come from? Since when am I, Lexan, weak enough to cry? But I can't help it. The tears won't stop, and the pain in my heart worsens quickly, making me wince. My hands grip Riku's shirt tightly as he holds me, comforts me.

And the tears still won't stop.

Riku…

-------------------------------------------------------

Sunlight streams through the window and wakes me up. I sit up, not remembering how I got here. I remember sitting on the beach, memories, Riku…

Riku. He must have brought me back to his house, here, in the guest room I was staying in.

I get up and stretch. My face feels stiff, and I guess I must have been crying most of the night. _How weak_, I think scornfully of myself, _just breaking down like that, and in front of Riku too! _

I change out of my clothes from yesterday into dark blue jeans and a black tee shirt with pink, blue, green, yellow, purple, and orange glow sticks printed on it. Then, I pull on my black hoodie with a large red X on the back, and pull open the door.

"Riku?" I call down the hall, wondering if he's even still here. It's already 11:00.

There's no answer. _I guess he went somewhere_. I go downstairs, taking the steps two at a time, and out the door. I decide to go into town to see if there are any coffee shops. I could use some coffee.

-----------------------

_Tick…Tock…Tick…Tock_

I stare at Riku across the counter.

He stares back.

We sit in silence listening to the barely audible ticking of the clock, waiting for my shift to be over.

Finally, I decide to talk, and ask him the one question that's been burning in my mind since Lexan showed up yesterday.

"Riku, are you-"

"Yuka! Riku! Hi!" Suddenly, I hear Lexan's voice, and she's there in the coffee shop, her eyes shining.

Riku spins around immediately when he hears her voice. "Hey! How are you feeling?"

"Oh, I'm fine. I just wanted to see if I could get some coffee. I didn't know you worked here, Yuka." She giggles.

I smile at my friend. "Yeah, I do. I'll get you some coffee." As I busy myself with getting Lexan her caffeinated happiness, I can see her sit next to Riku out of the corner of my eye. She smiles at him softly, almost shyly, and looks down at the counter. I wonder why she's acting like that…

"Here." I say setting the mug down in front of Lexan. She sighs, cupping her hands around it and taking a sip.

"Thanks."

I nod, and then I glance at the clock. 11:30; my shift is over. "Sweet!" I squeak, running to the back to get my things. Then I come sprinting back out to the front. I grab Lexan's empty mug ("Hey, it's a good thing I've already finished!") and wave to them. "Come on! We've got the whole day to waste!"

-----------------------------------

_Thank god life is like this now. Thank god I've got Riku. And Yuka, and Sora and Kairi. I don't know what I'd do… if things changed. I don't know what I'd do if this happiness, this wonderful simplicity… I don't know what I'd do if I lost it again…_

_---------------------------_

Its midnight when Riku and I return to his house. I wave 'bye' to Yuka, Sora, and Kairi once more. Then, I close the door and lean against the wall, smiling at Riku.

"What?" He asks, standing in front of me, holding my hands. I shrug, laughing.

"I don't know. I just feel happy." I pull my right hand away and hold out the necklace I'm wearing. Riku leans closer to look at it. It's a small ruby red pendant shaped like a heart on a silver chain.

"Lana, that's-"

"Yeah… My heart. Sounds funny, doesn't it?" I let the pendant drop as I lift my hand to ruffle Riku's hair. "See? I have a heart now… Because of you. I can feel now. I… I'm real."

A tiny laugh escapes Riku's lips, and then he kisses me, pulling me close to him. I lean against him, and an incredibly pleasant warm feeling spreads through my entire body. Happiness.

Suddenly, I pull away and stumble back as a terrible pain hits me like a brick to the head. Before either one of us can say anything, a familiar, sinister voice floats out from the shadows.

"Lexan, I would have expected different behavior from you. First, running off the way you did, calling on that rat for help, and now this."

A dark figure steps out from the corner of the room. A dark figure clothed in a long black robe with a hood.

"After all, I did save you from the darkness, _twice_. Aren't you the least bit thankful to me?"

----------------------------------------------------------------

Muahahahaha! Ok, so chapter threeeeeee, oh yeah. Haha, so yeah I'm looking forward to reviews and I'm sorry if I didn't respond to reviews on the last chapter, I meant to, but then I got rid of AOL so I don't have my old e-mail address, but I fixed that so now all reviews will be responded to like WOAH!!!!

Xoxoxoxoxo Saphyra


	4. Are You Suffering?

Disclaimer- I do not own anything in this story that I do not own. XD

Well, this chapter sucks… Just warning you.

Bittersweet Dreams

Chapter 4- Are You Suffering?

"So, what are you guys doing tonight?" Sora asks, walking between Kairi and I. He puts one arm around Kairi's shoulders, and one around mine.

"Oh, I don't know. I thought I'd, you know, go home and sleep." I say in a tone that suggests I've been thinking about it for a long time. (I haven't.)

Kairi laughs. "Yeah, me too. I'm soooo tired."

"Aw, come on. How boring." Sora teases, pushing ahead of us and walking backwards so he can talk to us. "It's not even late."

"Yeah, well, I worked all morning, unlike _someone_ I could mention." I shoot back.

We reach Kairi's house, and then Sora's, and soon I'm walking along the road alone. '_Thank god for street lights…'_ I think, glancing over my shoulder. I hate walking alone.

Finally, I reach the hotel. I don't know why, but suddenly, I feel like something bad is about to happen. I shake my head, telling myself it's just paranoia. Everything is fine…

When I reach my room, I turn on every light, still trying to shake off this bad feeling I have. I turn on the stereo, and pop in my favorite CD. Then, I flop down on my bed with my sketch pad and a pencil.

_I want to hold you to the sun; I want to be your faithful one. I want to show you all the beauty you don't even know you hold. _

_I'm hurting you for your own good; I'd die for you, you know I would. I'd give away all my wealth to buy you back the soul you never sold._

_I want to mix our blood and put it in the ground so you can never leave. I want to earn your trust, your faith, your heart. You'll never be deceived._

_Liar, liar liar, liar. Liar, liar, liar, liar. _

As the music plays, I begin to doze off. My pencil travels subconsciously over the paper.

Suddenly, my eyes snap open. I look down at what I was drawing without even knowing it.

Fifteen seconds later, I'm sprinting as fast as I possibly can back through the town towards Riku's house.

---------------------------------------------

It's Xemnas…

The room tips sideways and I have to lean against the wall to keep from falling. This isn't fair… This isn't right. He shouldn't be here. Everything was perfect. Why did he have to come here?

Before I even realize he had moved, Riku slams Xemnas against a wall with his hands closed around his throat.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Riku hisses.

Xemnas laughs as if Riku had just said something extremely funny. I wonder if I've missed something.

"I thought it was quite obvious."

"Stop dicking around."

Xemnas smirks and swiftly pushes Riku away, then kicks him hard in the stomach, sending him flying back. He hits the wall hard and sinks onto the ground, gasping for air.

Then Xemnas walks towards me.

"Stay the hell away from me." I warn him, though I doubt I sound the least threatening. I'm still leaning against the wall fighting off the pain running through my entire body.

"You act as if you think I'm going to hurt you."

"And I'm supposed to believe you won't?"

"Why would I save your life twice just to kill you later?"

He has a point.

On the other side of the room, I see Riku struggling to stand up. I want to go and help him, but Xemnas is blocking me. I silently curse at myself for backing up into the damn corner.

"Ok, then why are you here?"

"I came to see you."

"Why?"

"We like asking obvious questions, don't we?"

"Shut up!"

The next second, three things happen all at once.

The door bursts open, Riku runs at Xemnas with his keyblade in his hand, and blood splatters on the wall, and all over me.

Then, an awful, death-like silence hits the room.

Xemnas is gone. Yuka is standing in the doorway, so pale that she almost glows in the darkness, and I am covered with blood.

Riku's blood.

He's lying on the floor five feet away from me with a large –and growing- crimson stain in his shirt. A small pool of blood has already gathered on the floor where he is.

I don't remember moving, but next thing I know, I'm kneeling on the floor with Riku's limp body in my arms. I hold him to me tightly, crying so hard that I have to gasp for breath. I barely realize Yuka talking to me urgently, and running out of the room and back with bandages and things like that.

"R-Riku…" I don't recognize my own voice. It sounds tight and strangled.

"Lexan, calm down. Please, I need your help!" Yuka begs me.

Suddenly, it's like all the emotion is gone from my body. I move mechanically, helping Yuka dress Riku's wounds. I don't speak, and I'm almost startled when I realize I'm still breathing. Together, Yuka and I carry him upstairs and lay him on his bed. Then, Yuka goes downstairs after saying something about getting me cleaned up.

I kneel next to Riku's bed, my eyes fixed on his face. I might have believed he was just asleep, if he wasn't so deathly pale.

'_What the hell happened? Where did that bastard Xemnas disappear to? I swear, I'll hunt him down and rip his fucking face off.' _

Thoughts of hideous and bloody revenge run through my mind as I unconsciously run my hand through Riku's hair, and my vision becomes blurry. My eyelids suddenly seem unbearably heavy, and I lay my head down on the bed next to Riku's shoulder.

The next thing I know, Yuka is talking to me. She sounds concerned, but slightly amused.

"Hey sleepy-head, you alright?"

"Eh? Wh-what's going on?"

"Nothing, you fell asleep, that's all. Here, come over here so we can wash this blood off you."

I follow my friend blindly to the bathroom, almost afraid to look in the mirror. When I do, memories flash in my mind. I remember a long time ago; it must have been at least two years… I was in Integra, with Sora, Donald, and Goofy. Blood soaking my clothes, just like now…

I shake my head violently, trying to focus on now, and forget the past. Yuka presses a warm wet cloth to my forehead, and hands me another to wash my arms off with. I keep an eye on Riku in the mirror, so that if he were to wake up, or move at all, I could be there in a second.

When all the blood had been cleaned off, Yuka went to my room to get me clothes to change into. I feel bad, making her take care of me like a mother, but I can't leave Riku. Anyway, It's my fault he's hurt so badly… It's all my fault; everything.

"Here, Lexan, go change. It'll take you but one minute. And if Riku so much as twitches, I'll make sure you know." Yuka says, smiling. I nod, and go into the bathroom to change.

I look at myself in the mirror, feeling something like disgust. I've never thought I was pretty, but suddenly I feel incredibly revolted at myself. My long black hair is knotty; I have dark circles under my eyes, and, worst of all, my eyes are dull and empty. I remember my bright purple eyes that always held a mischievous sparkle. Now, they've turned black, and I stare at my somber face, hating how much I've changed. I long to be just a kid again, I want everything to be simple and care-free. But, then again, I never had a simple, care-free life, even when I was a child, living in Hollow bastion with Maleficent and Haru.

'_Haru? Where did that come from? Wait… I know that name. Who is that? I can't remember…'_

I dismiss the thought, finish dressing, and return to the bedroom to watch over Riku.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meh…

This week has been bad.

I'm sorry this chapter sucks.

Xoxoxoxoxo Saphyra


	5. Long time, No see

Disclaimer- I do not own anything in this story that I do not own. XD

Thanksgivingthe worst holiday. Ever.

Bittersweet Dreams

Chapter 5- Long time, No see.

"Damnit!" I throw the hot bowl down and dart over to the sink, running cold water over my hand. I make a mental note to add 'Hot shit' to my list of things I loathe. I sigh and flop down heavily onto a chair at the small table in the kitchen. I listen to the faint sound of running water from upstairs. That's Lexan getting a shower.

It's been two days since Riku got hurt, and I'm still totally lost as to what the hell happened. But I've decided not to bother until everything is back to normal. I managed to take the whole week off of work so I can stay and help Lexan take care of Riku, but I'm quickly getting discouraged. I tried to make us something to eat, but what I thought was macaroni and cheese is now splattered on the floor… It looks more like mashed up brains, and it's a sickening green color. Maybe Riku has instant ramen or something…

* * *

I step out of the bathroom, my hair is down but dry, and I'm wearing black jeans and a red tank top. I sigh and stretch my arms above my head, and then walk down the hallway toward Riku's room.

He's still not awake, and it doesn't look like he's moved at all. I walk over to the bed and kneel down next to it, twirling a lock of his hair in my fingers.

Suddenly, I feel restless and secluded. My heart begins to pound and my breath quickens. I stand up and pace the room, and then I run out and down the stairs. I sprint past the kitchen, barely noticing Yuka, and burst out of the front door, tearing down the street.

I don't know how long I've been running, but after a while my head clears. I feel calm and finally stop running. I look around and realize that I have no idea where I am, but it doesn't bother me. I'm on the beach, but I've never been to this part before. I sit down in the sand and try to force myself to breath regularly.

"Hey there." Someone says behind me. It doesn't startle me; I knew he was there for some time now.

"Hey, you. Nice of you to visit me."

"Yeah well, you know how busy I am."

"Oh? I thought you went into hiding or something. You never came to see me."

"I'm sorry. Do you hate me?"

I laugh. "No, I don't hate you. I just got lonely without you around to cause trouble with."

He laughs too and sits down next to me. "It's been a whole year. Wow, that's long."

"Yeah, Demyx, it's a long time."

* * *

'_What… the… HELL was that all about?'_ I stare at the door, debating on weather or not I should follow Lexan. I decide not to. If Riku wakes up, someone should be here. I walk back into the kitchen, and jump, startled.

Riku is standing in the doorway, leaning against the wall. He looks terribly weak and pretty out-of-it, but he's smiling at me; that smile that always gives me butterflies.

"Riku! What are you doing down here? You should be resting!" I scold him, rushing over and pulling him into the kitchen. I force him to sit down and quickly get him a glass of water.

"Hey, chill out, I'm fine." He says, laughing. Then, he winces in pain and takes a few deep breaths.

"Oh, you're perfectly fine, huh?" I say gently, sitting down across from him. I tip my head to the side and watch as he takes a sip of the water I gave him.

"What?" He asks, catching me watching him.

"Nothing." I stammer, waving my hand absently. I get up and walk around, pretending to be cleaning. Riku rests his head on his arms and sighs. For a few minutes, the only sound in the room is the ticking of the clock on the wall. Then, I sit down again and decide to try to make conversation.

"Hey, Riku, can I ask you something?"

"Eh? Sure."

"Why do you and Sora and Kairi call Lexan Lana?" I ask, hoping that I didn't just say something incredibly stupid.

Riku looks surprised. "She never told you?"

I shake my head.

"Uhh, well, Lexan's name was Lana before she joined Organization XIII." He explains uncomfortably.

"What's that?"

"They're like… a group of nobodies." He explains as simply as possible.

"Nobodies?"

Riku sighs.

"I'm sorry, never mind. I guess that was a stupid question. Don't worry about it."

"No, that's not it. I don't care… It's just… I'm really tired and…"

"No, I totally understand. You should go get some more rest…"

"Are you sure?" He asks.

I look at him, suddenly worried. He's so pale… "Yeah, go. I'll bring you something to eat, you must feel sick. You've been out for two days, after all. Go." I say, helping him stand up.

"Ok… Yeah, I do feel a bit sick. Yuka… thanks." Riku murmurs. Our eyes lock for a second, and I can feel my face getting hot. I look away and nod, smiling.

I walk back into the kitchen as Riku heads upstairs, and lean against the wall. I take a deep breath, wondering why every time Riku is near me, my heart is pounding.

* * *

Saphyra- HAHAHAHAHA! Demyx! Yay! -jumps up and down-

Readers- Uhh, stop.

Saphyra- -takes a deep breath. AHEM, sorry about that. Anyway, I'm sorry it's so short, but I wanted to leave it off here so…. Deal? Thanks, love. : D

So, you know how much I love those yummy reviews! I've had a horrible day, so I need something to cheer me up.

Xoxoxoxoxo Saphyra


	6. Bait

Disclaimer- I do not own anything in this story that I do not own. XD

Ugh, I'm sorry this chapter took so long. I've been having a bad week. Well, a bad month, really. But I tried my best and I hope you like it: D

Bittersweet Dreams

Chapter 6 - Bait

I look at Demyx disbelievingly. "So, basically what you're saying is that everything that happened a year ago, all that crap everyone went through was all for nothing?" I cry, furious. Demyx takes a step back and nods. "So the whole Organization is alive and well?"

"Pretty much, yeah. Well, except for you and me."

"What'd you do, run away?" I ask, crossing my arms and scowling at him. Demyx gives me that stupid, guilty, _'Yes, but please don't yell at me because I'm terribly afraid of you'_ smile. I roll my eyes and take a deep breath.

"And there's something else I wanted to tell you." Demyx says. He turns serious, and I begin to get uneasy. Whatever can make Demyx look worried must be pretty bad.

* * *

I close my eyes and hug myself, trying to shield myself from the darkness that surrounds me and fills all of my senses. I don't know how long I've been here, but I do remember clearly _how_ I got here. 

I remember walking through the woods with my little sister, Mai. She wanted to play tag, but I yelled at her and said we had to go home. She started crying and saying that I was the meanest brother in the world, but I kept walking. Suddenly, I couldn't hear her crying anymore. I turned around and she was gone. I remember screaming her name and running back through the trees looking for her. I couldn't find her anywhere. I must have been looking for an hour, but she was nowhere. I decided to go home and tell Mother. Maybe if we both came looking, we'd find her. All of a sudden, I felt two cold hands close around my neck. I screamed and tried to get away, but I wasn't strong enough. Right before I lost consciousness, I heard a deep voice whisper in my ear, "You will be perfect for the Organization."

And now here I am, in this cold dark room. I woke up lying on what feels like a glass floor, but I don't know for sure because it's so incredibly dark. The air is so cold that every breath I take is painful. I begin to wonder what happened to Mai, and what is going to happen to me, and tears sting my eyes. I shake my head, not letting myself cry. I haven't cried since I was a little kid, and I'm not going to let myself break down now. Whatever happens, I'm going to be brave, and face it like a man.

Suddenly, a white light erupts from the other side of the room, practically blinding me. A dark outline of a woman stands in what I now see is a doorway.

"Hello, Aki." The woman comes over to me and grabs my arm, pulling me to my feet.

"Where am I?" I ask, trying to sound bolder than I felt. She doesn't answer. She leads me out of the dark room and into a bright hallway and I can see her clearly for the first time. She is probably around my age, 16, with long blonde hair that falls in her face over her eyes which are a honey brown color. She's wearing white shirt with leather bands on her forearms and black jeans that are tight on her skinny legs. She's the same height as me, and I can probably get away from her easily, but curiosity overpowers me, and I go along with her without struggling. "Who are you?" I try again. This time, she answers.

"My name is Haru." Her voice is kind, so I decide that I'm not in any immediate danger.

"Where am I?" I ask.

She glances at me, and then looks forward again. Finally she answers, "You are in the world that does not exist."

"What? Where is that? Why am I here? What happened to Mai?"

Haru stops and scowls at me. "You ask too many questions. Just shut up and come on." She says menacingly and pulls me along again.

I'm beginning to think I was wrong about this girl.

Haru pushes open a large door at the end of the hallway and we come into a large circular room. I see a tall cloaked figure at the other side. They are looking out of a large window down at a town below. Its dark outside, but light floods in the window from what I figure is a moon that is shaped like a heart.

Haru takes a deep breath and calls out, "Xemnas, I got the kid. So will you please tell me what your plan is now?"

The person by the window turns around and laughs and I instantly recognize the voice from the woods. "He's bait." The person named Xemnas says simply.

Haru sighs impatiently. "Bait? For whom, exactly?"

"Lexan."

* * *

"Haru… Haru was my sister. I remember now." I say quietly. I feel choked, but I won't allow myself to show weakness in front of Demyx. For a few minutes, the only sound is the sea and the calling of birds that fly overhead. Then I look at Demyx, and my sadness evaporates as a new wave of fury rushes through me. "Why would she do something like that?! Haru is supposed to be light. Haru was always so good. Why the hell would she go and destroy worlds and give in to the darkness?" I scream. 

"Lexan, calm down! Listen to me-" Demyx starts, but I don't pay attention.

"Take me there, Demyx."

"What?! Where?"

"To Traverse Town. I want to go there and see what she's done. Now!" I demand.

For a minute, I think Demyx is going to refuse, but then he nods. "Ok, come on." He opens a portal and steps through. I hesitate, frozen in fear. Then, Demyx reaches out and grabs my hand, pulling me through.

* * *

"Hey Yuka! How's Riku?" Kairi asks, coming over to the couch I'm sitting on and flopping down next to me. 

"Hey. Oh, he's fine. He's resting again, but he was downstairs a little while ago." I answer, looking up from my sketch pad.

"That's good. What are you drawing?" Kairi asks, leaning over and looking over my shoulder. I quickly slam my pad shut.

"Oh, haha, it's nothing." I insist, waving my hand absently and smiling widely at her. She gives me a weird look, then smiles and shakes her head.

"Ok, whatever. So, where's Lana?"

"Erm, I don't know, actually. I think she went for a walk… or something."

"Oh… alright. Well, Sora and I are gonna go hang out at the Cove. Do you want to come with?" Kairi asks, standing up.

I hesitate for a minute, and then decide that Riku will be fine if I'm gone for only an hour. He'll probably rest the whole time, anyway. "Sure!" I answer. "Let me just run upstairs and change, I'll meet you guys on the beach." Kairi nods as I spin around and head upstairs. I change into black shorts and a red tank top. I then tie my long red hair back into a ponytail and start back downstairs. Before I go, I peek into Riku's room. He's asleep with his back turned to me. I smile and go back downstairs and out the door, heading to the beach.

* * *

When I see what has become of Traverse Town, I want to cry. The whole place is deserted. It's different though. The town in still there. The frames of some houses are still standing, and debris litters the streets. I look around, speechless. Then, I see a sign lying on the ground. I walk over, stepping over pieces of wood and bricks and read it. 

_Accessory Shop_

It's from Cid's shop; the place where I first met Sora, Donald, and Goofy a few years ago. It seems like forever ago, now. A cold breeze blows through the deserted streets, making me shiver. Demyx comes up beside me and sighs, kicking a brick.

"Heartless didn't do this." I say, half to myself.

"I know. But if heartless didn't, what did?" My friend responds darkly.

I try to keep my emotions in check by clenching and unclenching my fists, but it doesn't work too well. I can feel warm tears streaming down my cheeks.

"It's not fair." I whisper. I run my hands through my hair and turn away quickly so Demyx can't see me crying, but I'm a bad liar. He puts a hand on my shoulder and turns me around. Then, he pulls me closer and hugs me. "Why do things like this happen?" I sob. "It's all my fault…"

"Lexan, no it's not. How can this possibly be your fault?" Demyx asks, lifting my chin so I'm looking at him.

"I joined the darkness… and now Haru has given in also, and it's all because of me! If it weren't for me, none of this would be happening!"

Demyx starts to answer, but before he can, I hear a familiar voice behind me.

And in spite of myself and everything that's around me…

I smile.

* * *

Erm, yeah. 

The end

(Except not)

Because that's not the end

: D

Reviews? Thanks!

Xoxoxoxoxo Saphyra


End file.
